It was you
by cheemander
Summary: Sequel to Gravity. Rachel Berry had moved on from Quinn. That part of her life was something she had given up long ago. But someone else had yet to let go.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry had moved on.

She could remember a darker point in her life where Quinn Fabray was her entire world.

All she could think about was Quinn, the only person she ever though she could love was Quinn.

But that was over. Rachel was done with Quinn, romance wise atleast. She had found someone new, and everything in her life was going smoothly. 3 months had passed since her talk with Quinn, and she couldn't have been more content with her feelings.

That was until last week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The previous week.**

"So, who is this mystery woman you're always talking about?"

Rachel smiled and flipped her long wavy locks over her shoulder.

"Nobody you would know. She goes to another school about 30 minutes away from here."

Finn smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Women nobody knows about, random nightly dates. Rachel, you truly are a heartbreaker. You've had just about everyone."

Rachel flinched. Almost everyone. Everyone but one…

"Well Finn, I'll have you know, that even though I'm much better than you at scoring girls, you'll still find a girl. Somehow." She said smoothly and with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She shut her locker and continued walking to Glee with Finn.

They walked in the doorway to find a surprisingly quiet room. Quinn was standing up in front of everyone, tears in her eyes.

Rachel felt a lump in her throat and Finn held her arm. "Quinn, what's going on?"

Quinn turned towards Rachel with a shattered look on her face. "Rachel, I'm in love with you."

_To be continued…._

Author's note: Alright. Well. Everyone wanted a sequel, so here it is! And I listened to what everyone wanted me to right. But don't worry, Quinn's feelings will be better explained soon enough :D


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's pleading and teared up eyes looked towards Rachel for an answer. The whole room was silent, waiting for Rachel to answer.

"How could you?" Rachel finally spat out, obviously filled with rage over Quinn's sudden and seemingly random episode in the music room. "I waited so long for you, and now you do this to me? So ridiculous. You gave me a speech about staying platonic 3 months ago, and now you want me? News flash, I'm not available. I look like I'm doing you wrong by rejecting, that's why you did it in front of everyone. But in reality, you did me wrong, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, to try to explain why she had done the things she did, but before she could save anything Rachel walked up to her and jabbed a finger in her chest. "Save it." She snapped. "I don't want to hear from you, ever again. Unless it's about music."

She walked out of the room without another word to anyone else.

"Damn, didn't know she had it in her." Santana snorted.

Quinn's head snapped to Santana and glared at her. "Fuck you S!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

She could never seem to catch up with Rachel. The brunette took ridiculous routes through the hallway just to avoid her. She even pretended she didn't exist in the classes they shared. Now that was just low.

"She's way more of a bad ass than I thought. I'm honestly considering being friends with her after she told you off Q. She's got an attitude, I like that." Santana said tapping her chin.

"Fuck you S. I don't want to hear about it anymore. She won't even talk to me! I just want a chance. Sorry if I realized my feelings a bit late..." She mumbled grumpily.

The Latina Cheerio rolled her eyes. "You have to be assertive!"

Brittany smiled and poked her hand inside her open locker. "Like I am right now!"

Santana sighed and rubbed her temples. "No sweetie, assertive, not insertive."

Quinn leaned against the locker. "You mean I should just go tell her what's up? And not let her tell me off like she did before?"

Both the girls nodded.

Quinn grabbed her books before flashing them both a smile. "Alright. This is gonna happen. Thanks guy!"

xxxxxx

a/n: review if you liked the spongebob reference. Lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde ex-cheerio was doing anything and everything in her power to get Rachel to listen to her. She sent flowers to her house, just to have Rachel send them back with an angry card. She left notes at her locker. She even sent Puck to sing her a song at her doorstep.

Sadly, Puck singing resulted in a wide eyed look the next day, and the cryptic words of "I wouldn't try and talk to her if I were you." Obviously, Rachel's anger over Quinn had unleashed upon him.

Quinn had decided to ease up her tactics a bit and let Rachel be for a few days, that was until yesterday.

She was getting her things out of her locker when the short diva approached her.

"Stop." Rachel simply said, without malice.

Quinn turned to her and felt a lump growing in her throat. "I can't."

Rachel's determined look suddenly turned into an incredulous one. "Why can't you?"

The blonde shut her locker and looked downwards. "Because I love you."

Rachel had just about had it at this point. "Where were you when I loved you? Hm? Messing around with that stupid Abby girl! I'm so much better than her, and you know it too. But I was too much of a loser for you, right up until you realized you couldn't have me."

"I know you're better than her! That's why I dumped her. I'm sorry it took me this long, but I need you. So much." Quinn reached down to grab Rachel's hand, and when Rachel didn't pull away, Quinn felt a tiny glimmer of hope. Rachel looked down at both of their hands.

"Tonight at six, Quinn. My house. We'll talk more there." Rachel said quietly and then left Quinn at her locker.

Quinn wanted to jump, to yell and shout in her utter bliss. She had a date with Rachel, and she was really going to show the girl a good time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: yep. They got a date, but quinn's not going to get rachel as easily as you think. Sorry for the short chapter, promise next one will be much longer (:


	4. Chapter 4

She sat nervously in her car outside Rachel's house. It was 5:55. She had to show up right at 6 or get a lecture from Rachel, which was the last thing she wanted right now. 5 minutes quickly passed, and she got ready to go inside, but her butterflies were still very present. She gave the door a quick 3 knocks and Rachel answered.

"Hello Quinn, please, follow me."

Quinn nodded and followed Rachel to her bedroom, a place she hadn't been in a long time. She missed the ridiculous pink tone of everything in her room. But the bedazzler? Not so much. She watched as Rachel made tea and smiled softly.

Rachel looked over her shoulder. "Please go take a seat, I'll be in momentarily."

Quinn nodded and took her usual place on the couch in the living room. Everything she wanted and needed to say to Rachel was all jumbled around in her head. Surely once she tried to talk to Rachel, it would transform into word vomit. She felt her breath become short when Rachel entered the room with two cups of tea. She handed one to Quinn and sat on the chair across from her.

"Rachel, I have a lot I need to say to you..."

"Before you start, you really need to know something..."

Quinn cut her off. "No! I've been trying to get your attention for so long. I'm so sorry that I wanted us to stay friends, but I realized that you were the best thing that ever happened to me."

Rachel pursed her lips in frustration. "Quinn, really. It's important."

"Whatever it is, it can wait. Rachel, I love you."

"QUINN!" Rachel shouted as she stood up. "Listen to me, for once. I'm usually the one who won't stop talking, but this time the roles have been reversed. How can you just freely tell me you love me? This means so little to me. I didn't bring you over here for you to win me back, I wanted to tell you that..."

Rachel was about to finish her sentence when the doorbell suddenly rang. Both of their heads turned to the direction of the sound. The petite brunette shook her head sadly and went to answer the door. When the door opened standing there was a girl standing there. She had gorgeous long, wavy dark brown hair. Piercing green eyes, and a pale complexion. Quinn felt anger bubbling inside. This girl was wearing sweats, and still managed to make Quinn feel ugly and under dressed.

"Babe." The girl smiled and pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek. Rachel frowned and motioned towards Quinn.

"Quinn, this is my girlfriend, Morgan." Rachel said, after a quick clearing of her throat.

Quinn felt like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. Her stomach started doing flips. Her mind fogged up. So, this was what heartbreak felt like. So this is what she made Rachel feel...

She looked up to Morgan and nodded without looking her directly in the eyes.

The air was now full of unspoken tension. Rachel really had tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. Once again, this was all Quinn's fault.

Rachel took note of Quinn's nails digging into her palms. She wasn't taking this very well. Which wasn't surprising. The only thing surprising was that she didn't have a violent outburst, Quinn Fabray was not known for being passive aggressive.

The blonde's teeth were tightly grit as she spoke. "Rachel, I need to talk to you in the other room."

She walked over and grabbed Rachel's hand, forcing her into the kitchen. Quinn nearly threw Rachel up against the counter. "How could you do this to me?"

"How could I do what to you? Move on and care about someone else? I did EXACTLY what you told me to do. I moved on. I cut my losses. Don't pull this with me."

The ex-cheerio gripped the counter so hard it looked as if she might rip a chunk of the marble off. "I told you I was sorry! You haven't even been with that girl that long! I know that not every feeling you have for me is gone. I'm the best you can fucking get, I'm better than her."

Daggers were shot at Quinn as Rachel walked closer to her. The girl had feeling reached the breaking point of Quinn disregarding her feelings. "How do you know? I'm perfectly capable of letting go too. Don't act like your something special just because you're admired by so many." She gave a harsh laugh before her next words. "Honestly, it doesn't matter how many people want you. You'll still be the same slut you always were."

Quinn's eyes widened at that word. _Slut. _There was an internal combustion going on just underneath the surface. She wanted to lash out and hit Rachel. After her abortion of her baby with Puck, that word triggered the worst things locked away inside her.

Rachel had gone too far, and she knew she had done it too.

Quinn came even closer to Rachel, getting only inches away from her face. "Slut? Huh. That's pretty funny. Because it appears that I'm not alone then, because someone in this room is on the same ship that I am. But wait! I was drunk, which made me lose my judgment, but you were...perfectly sober. That's right! So if anyone here's a slut, it's you. You stupid fucking _slut_. Before I came along, your virginity was irrelevant. You had given favors to Puck, Finn, Jesse. You're the real slut, Man hands."

Before she knew what was going on, she felt a great force shove her away, and a stinging sensation across her face. Rachel had slapped her. And that's where Quinn snapped. She was still pretty strong from her cheer leading days; she forcefully shoved Rachel up against the wall and pinned her wrists down, before leaning into her ear.

"Don't you ever, fucking hit me." She felt the urge to smack the girl, when she felt a pair of eyes watching her from the doorway. Knowing it was Morgan, she immediately let go of Rachel and turned away from both of them. Her rage slowly disappeared as she realized the girl that she had been holding up against the wall only mere moments ago, was Rachel Berry, the girl she had fallen in love with, and not Man hands, the poor teenager she verbally assaulted earlier in high school.

But she couldn't apologize. Not now.

Quinn ran out the door, not once looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is wrong with you? You go over there to tell her you love her, and you end up hurting her? You must have some sort of brain disease, swear to god. Because you are retarded." Santana said, ready to smack sense into Quinn.

"It's not like I wanted to hurt her. I don't even know if I did! I didn't hit her, she hit me..." Quinn said in a whisper, while rubbing the small hand mark that had been left on her face.

Brittany patted Quinn's shoulder and smiled. "You were good not to hit her. Like Santana. She never hits me. Just you and Puck."

Santana smiled at Brittany's declaration of her being a good non-abusive girlfriend. Quinn made a fist and tapped on her head. "Hello? Is anyone besides an ego in there?"

"Shut up, Q." Santana snapped. "Do you want me to help, or not?"

Quickly, she shut up and nodded at Santana's offer.

"Well, I was listening to my older sister talk the other day about what attracts a female to a man. Or well, a female to you, in this case. Women like shows of physical strength."

Quinn raised her brow curiously. "You want me to go Hercules on her and workout in front of her?"

"No dummy. FIRST, you need to apologize for calling her a slut, you douche. It doesn't matter if she called you one, you kinda are in the first place. She's most certainly not. But what I was getting at is, overtake someone in battle."

"Like go beat the shit out of her girlfriend, Morgan!"

"Q, now that's not what I meant..."

But before she could get Quinn to listen to her any further, the girl was gone.

xxxxxxx

Quinn had somehow managed to get Morgan's number, and get her to meet up with her at lunch in McKinley high. Somehow.

She saw Rachel's new girlfriend sitting in the middle of the lunch room, probably wondering where she was. She made her plan of action inside her head, then swiftly went over to where Morgan was sitting.

"Quinn." She said flatly. "Lovely to see you without your hands on my girlfriend. Now what exactly is it that you wanted to talk about with me?"

Quinn triumphantly placed her hands on her hips and flipped her hair. "I just wanted to let you know, that this isn't over. Just because we got into a bit of a confrontation, doesn't mean I don't want her."

Morgan shot up from where she was sitting so she could look Quinn directly in the eye. "Stay away from here. You emotionally abuse the shit out of her, she deserves better than you. You're not even a good friend to her. Learn your place."

Quinn had thought about two words that would make her angry, so angry that it would make Morgan hit her. Well, try and hit her then fail.

"Fuck. You."

And with that, all hell broke loose.

Morgan's fist made contact with Quinn's face faster than she could react. Quinn was on the floor getting the shit beat out of her. She was a lot stronger than she had anticipated

She wanted to fight back, that was the plan, right? She was going to, but her head filled up with the memories of her blowing Rachel off for Abby months ago. For not calling when she was supposed to. For shoving her against a wall. For breaking her heart... suddenly, getting the beating felt almost like it was her punishment.

The whole lunchroom was in an uproar. As Morgan's repeatedly made contact to Quinn's face with her fist, Quinn heard Rachel's voice in the distance, and Santana's.

"Morgan!" Rachel shrieked. She bolted over to where the two were "fighting" and attempted to pry her girlfriend off of her ex-love.

"Hey bitch! Get off of her!" Santana roared as she flung Morgan off of Quinn. For such a tiny girl, Santana was practically made of brute force.

Santana carefully cradled Quinn's very black and blue head as Rachel tried to get Morgan to calm down. Quinn could barely open her bruised eyes. She felt the slight taste of blood in her mouth.

"Quinn, what happened?" The Latina whispered. "You can give out beating ten times worse than that. You...let yourself take it, didn't you?"

Quinn said nothing as she let out slow, labored breaths. She tilted her head up in time to see Rachel shaking her head sadly.

"I never want to see you again." She then walked away with her girlfriend, who was being escorted out by Figgins.

She felt the salty tears roll down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut tightly. She never wanted to cry in front of people again after the last time, but sadly, she didn't care.

xxxxxxxx

a/n: I wanna call this chapter throwdown. Like the episode. Lmao. But yeah, definitely an intense chapter. The next one will be less violent, more angsty. I promise. But I'm really starting to wonder myself if Quinn is going to get Rachel back. Oh well! You'll have to tune in and find out :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck Q, this is pathetic. All you do now if stare out windows and never talk to anyone."

Santana attempted to get Quinn to say something to her, but it was pointless. Ever since Quinn had let herself get beaten up by Rachel's girlfriend, she was more distant than ever.

"Q, please just say something. I don't like...feelings and shit, but I'm...worried about you." She spoke nervously while fidgeting in her chair, not even pretending to listen to the teacher talk anymore.

"I fucked up...so bad." Quinn let her head fall back and gently touched where her eye was still purple from the punches. "I couldn't see what was right on front of me, and now all I do is make her miserable..."

"She still loves you." Those words made Quinn and Santana turn their heads to the previously silent Brittany, who had been doodling ducks in her notebook for the better part of an hour.

"I know people say I'm not very bright, but I'm smarter than you Q." She gave a snort while still drawing the ducks, "Because I at least know that she's still in love with you."

The two head cheerleaders sat there in amazement. Whether or not they really understood how or why, Brittany was most definitely right.

Finally, Santana nudged Quinn and whispered. "Guess it's time to make things right, huh?"

XXX

The blonde was literally shaking from being nervous. Her heart was racing, palms sweating. This was not head bitch in charge attitude, and she hadn't even picked up the phone yet!

Contacts opened, scrolling, and there was the name "Rachel". It seemed like such a simple task, but it was making Quinn so nervous she could barely hold her phone. Finally, the talk button was pressed, and it was ringing.

When it momentarily stopped ringing. She felt her breath catch in her throat when she heard Rachel's voice.

"_Hi! You've reached the voice mail of future star Rachel B. Berry, please leave your inquiries or anything else you have to say after the beep!"_

Realizing it was the voice mail felt so sour. She knew Rachel didn't want to see her, but it was only a phone call after all.

"Hi...Rachel, it's me, Quinn. I was just saying that because you've probably deleted my number by now, but whatever, so...I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry. I know you don't want to see my face, so I just wanted to talk to you through the phone...I miss you, as a friend. So, call me back...please."

She quickly hung up and put her phone down. Now, she had to play the waiting game.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had gone by while Quinn and Rachel played this little game of theirs, and quite frankly, everyone in glee club was getting sick of it.

"We need to do something, all Rachel does is act fake lovey with Morgan and cry to me about Quinn. Plus you guys know I'm bad with girl feelings!" Finn said while scratching his head.

"I agree! Berry is my honorary jew babe, and I have to make sure she's happy. She's definitely not happy with that new chick. But she is totally bangin'..." Puck admitted.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay, I get it. You two are totally stupid, and we need to do something about Q and Berry. Is there any way to get rid of that Morgan chick?"

"I could have sex with her and distract her from Berry." _Puck._

"Push her into the duckpond." _Brittany._

"I could run over her foot." _Artie._

"Uh, I'unno...show Rachel that Quinn really cares about her and stuff." _Finn._

At the last suggestion, Santana's eyes snapped up. "Finnocence, I think you might be on to something. I mean, Rachel loved Q first anyway, right? It has to still be there, shit like that doesn't go away. If we show her that Quinn is serious and not going to hurt her, they'll both be out of our hair!"

Although the actual point was to make both of their friends happy, everyone shrugged and agreed. Because the two were so much more annoying when they whined about each

other behind their backs.

XXX

"So...do you wanna hang out and play some Halo later?"

That line got him the, are you fucking kidding me?, look.

"Finn, is there something you need? Because honestly, you haven't really talked to me all that much since the incident last year. So, if you have something to say, just say it." She huffed out.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I wanted to say...I forgive you." He gave her a cute but awkward grin. "And I miss you. Because even before we dated, we were friends. Especially since we were little. I care about you, and I worry about you. Especially since I saw you get your ass kicked, but uh...yeah."

A decent amount of thought seemed to go into that speech, so Quinn was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, I'll play some Halo with you."

XXX

Rachel was seated on the piano bench in the choir room when Puck strolled in with his usual smirk, and an oddly mischievous look in his eyes.

"Sup my hot little Jewish American princess?" He smoothly made a place for himself on the seat beside her.

"Oh, nothing Noah. Just making romantic plans for my lovely girlfriend and I this weekend. How about yourself?"

"Romantic plans? So, it's true that your dads are out of town this weekend?"

She gave a quick nod, but her eyes got wide and she shook her head. "Oh no, I know that look Noah Puckerman. That's your mischief causing look, a look that always gets me in trouble."

Puck smirked and stood up while leaning himself against the piano. "You know me too well. But, really. We could have an awesome party this weekend for all of the Glee club, a little stress reliever. And you and your girlfriend could still totally have romantic and drunken plans...in your bedroom."

Rachel collected her sheet music quickly and wrinkled her nose. "That sounds terrible."

_Time to break out the big guns... _"Look, having a party will do wonders for your rep. It's instant cool status, and maybe some of the kids in Glee will ease up on you and realize your musical genius or whatever."

Puck did a silent cheer inside his head, because it actually looked like it might be working after all. It may have been a low blow, but Rachel really did want everyone in the club to like her.

"Saturday at my house, it'll start at 7 sharp. Don't bring anyone else." With that, she walked briskly out of the choir room.

Quickly putting aside his need to do a fist pump, Puck pulled the walky talky out of his pocket and held down the large button on the side.

"Come in sexy lizard, come in!"

A crackle, and an annoyed sigh came from the other end. "What do you want sex shark? I'm trying to gets my mack on."

"Sex shark has secured the hobbit, all plans for Saturday are going to go through. Finny bear also confirmed to me earlier that Juno will be at his house with him that night."

A grumble. "Good. Now fuck off and let me get laid, Puckerman...over and out."

Puck tucked the device back away and smiled to himself. Operation: Get Quinn over herself and get Rachel to love her again, was in full swing.


End file.
